


Begin Again

by Love_Marvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Marvel/pseuds/Love_Marvel
Summary: When Wanda’s ex-girlfriend joins the team, a certain soldier falls for her in a beautiful way. Their happily ever after is ensured but what about the girl with the Sokovian accent, Wanda. Is there a happily ever after in her future





	Begin Again

Originally posted on my tumblr [lovemarvel101](https://lovemarvel101.tumblr.com/) (gif used is mine!)

* * *

 

The first time you saw James Buchanan Barnes was the first time you felt time stand still, it was the first time you thought you would faint. You didn’t even feel this way while being with Wanda but that relationship was more to stay grounded to your humanity than to love, to her at least. Steve Rogers was in the midst of giving a grandiose speech about friendship and sticking together during a rough time. The German airport fight was still evident in everyone’s mind, it might have been a year but team Cap still went through the horrors of that fight every night. The one who was hurting the most was Wanda, the government had messed her up way worse then HYDRA could ever and that said a lot. It was why you were called on the team. You had known the Sokovian from your own time in HYDRA but escaped right after one of their experiments showed signs of being a success, afraid they might hurt others you had destroyed the formulas and labs plus managing to escape. Unfortunately, you had to leave the twins, who had become your only friends and Wanda even more than that, behind. Natasha had managed to find you after Wand had screamed your name during a bad night, at first the team had been afraid you were malicious, thinking you might have been a HYDRA agent and had hurt Wanda but they couldn’t have been more wrong. 

To Wanda, your relationship had been a way to stay grounded, every touch was to stay sane, every kiss was to bask in the glory of still being human, to still be alive but to you, it had been more complicated. Because in the three years you had been in that relationship, you had fallen in love with the Sokovian girl. You had fallen in love with her voice, her spirit, her kindness and most importantly her magic. The same magic she hated, you loved but you had never been strong enough to say that thought out loud, just satisfied with helping her become stronger and making sure she could accept herself for who she was. The day you left was the day you had felt your heart being torn in so many little pieces and the part that wasn’t broken was left behind with her. It had taken a rough one year for everything to fall back into its original place, Wanda might have been your first love but she wouldn’t be your only. 

Well, you hoped so.

While Steve kept rambling on, your eyes found the most gorgeous blue ones. Like they were electric blue but also stormy grey, they held horrors of the past but also the happiness of the present, they held a seriousness but also a childlike sparkle. To you, they were the most enthralling eyes, drawing you in like a moth drawn to a flame to then engulf you under there wavelike ocean blue color. The butterfly feeling in your stomach everyone always talked about to you felt more like a group of elephants stomping around in there, and it wasn’t pleasant at all. 

Unknown to both of you, a certain brunette watched from the sidelines as her heart broke a bit more and her insecurity clouded her once crystal clear mind. 

During her time at HYDRA, Wanda had learned to keep her emotions in check, to keep her mouth tightly shut, only speaking her mind to her brother and sometimes you. She knew she had been lucky to find a friend in you, the kind girl who shared her food with strangers who had nothing. When Wanda had started feeling different around you, she though HYDRA had finally broken through. Trying to make her hate you, trying to make her hurt the one person besides her brother who cared for her but when her feelings where everything but hate, she didn’t know what to do. Her fear of losing you over won the risk of being more then what the two of you already were, lovers. When she heard you were coming to the tower to visit her, she could barely keep in the excited squeal and she’s pretty sure Natasha noticed. She had made sure her entire afternoon was free of training and other tasks, so she could prep her self both mentally and psychically for your arrival. She even called for advice from the ex-spy hoping that with her knowledge on seducing both men and women, she could look more alluring to you. And god did Natasha work miracles, the makeup was done almost professionally and the outfit was simple yet sexy catching the eyes of both men and women on her way to the meeting room where she would be reunited with you but of course her plan crumbled right in front of her eyes as she saw how captived you were by a certain ex-soldier. It seemed you had a type.

  * Brunette
  * something going on with the hands
  * messy mind
  * ex-HYDRA
  * Tortured



If her hear wasn’t breaking she sure would’ve laughed at that but right now crying was her nearer then laughing. As soon as she saw Bucky moving to stand next to you, she left as teardrops stained her clothes and fell on the cold floors she walked.

As soon as Steve was done with his speech, Bucky hadn’t hesitated on grabbing your hands as he dragged you outside, to a small bench that overlooked a big forest that looked enchanted this late into the afternoon. He took your hands in his, the metal and flesh creating a delightful contrast on your hot flushed skin. His eyes demanding to be looked into by yours and as you refused, he grabbed your chin gently with his flesh hand scared that if he used his left one he could cause you harm and he looked in your eyes full of questions, his gaze maybe even holding a sort of marvel. 

“You are feelin’ it too, right?“ He asked while leaning a bit forward from his place on the small bench. Thighs and knees touching yours, fireworks erupting beneath your skin leaving a trail of goosebumps on your whole body. And the way his eyes sparkled with adoration in the evening sun, you knew.

You nodded, hanging your head to look at your smalls hands trapped in his way bigger ones. “Yeah, I feel it too.” Your blush that you felt on the tips of your ears was presumably now also evident on your cheeks.

“So would yuh mind if I kissed you ?” He asked as his face inched closer to yours, lips barely toughing but still enough to feel sparks.

“No.” The sole word held so confidence as your eyes lifted to his, shock and happiness clouded over his gaze with maybe a tint of lust. 

And then his lips fully touched yours, completely moving in sync with each other. His were soft and plump, perfectly fitting with yours like long lost puzzle pieces finally coming together.  His left hand carefully brushing your left cheek as if he was afraid the slightest touch could make you crumble to dust. He then cradled your face with both his flesh and metal hand, the new angle making him able to kiss you even more passionate and loving. You only broke apart due to your lake of oxygen. He rested his forehead on yours while his eyes remained closed as you examined his face, taking in every detail like the small scar on his chin or the small freckles that tinted his nose. Every detail forever burned in your memory, locked in a special part of your brain and heart forever yours to keep. He opened his now steel blue eyes, those gorgeous eyes that changed with the light creating beautiful contrasts. Immediately his gaze was looked with yours, keeping you firmly in his embrace while you could clearly see every different type of emotion swimming through those beautiful blue orbs.

“ I want to this again, Y/n.” He straightened his head a bit, making him appear more confident but you could clearly see the doubt and insecurity swerving in his irises mixed with hopefulness.

Now it was your turn to take his chin in your hand, tipping his head a bit down so could plant a soft kiss on his delicate lips. When you pulled away, both your faces broke down in shit-eating grins. And you hoped the adoration you felt was evident in your gaze when you confirmed what Bucky suspected.

“ I would love to do this again, James.”

Meanwhile, a girl covered in the shadows sadly watched as her ex-lover slowly fell for another. Wanda didn’t need to use her powers to see what even the blind could, you were falling for a certain super soldier and he for you. A cold hand touched her bare shoulder but she didn’t even flinch to the mechanical feeling of it. She turned her head, her eyes full of sadness and broken hope meeting those of a man who didn’t possess any of those feeling and for the first time in a while she felt a bit better than before. 

His gaze looking forward into the evening sun that was slowly descending to make a place for the night with the moon and its stars. He spoke softly knowing the girl needed the reassurance of a friend and even though he couldn’t understand her emotions, the least he could do was try.

“ They will be happy and so should you.” The android gaze still fixed on the horizon but still feeling her burning gaze on his face, as if she was looking for a small part of him that was mocking her, taunting her but saw nothing indicating he was that cruel. 

She then fixed her gaze on the couple, their laughter carried to her by the soft evening breeze. Realizing that what vision said was, in fact, true you could see it as clear as day by the way they were both so relaxed around one another as if they hadn’t just met as if they were lifelong friends and  _more._

She put her hand on his, still resting on her bare shoulder, her warm one contradicting his cold one. As she also looked into the horizon. “ I think your right, maybe it’s time for me to begin again.”

 A small smile grazed both their faces as they thought about what could be and what could come their way, hoping that in a way they could face it together, side by side.


End file.
